XLR8
XLR8 (pronounce "Accelerate") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from Planet Kinet. Appearance 'Gwen as XLR8' XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor (more upright in her case). She has black wheels on her feet and wears a helmet with a visor and an hairclip, leaving the other features of her head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that she have turqouise skin, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of her eyes, as well as inherit Gwen's freckles. The majority of her outfit is dark blue with a light blue section around her neck that goes down her chest in a V-formation, light blue strupes on her forearms and wrists, two light blue stripes on the end of her tail, and a light blue stripe on each of her legs where the outfit ends. Her hands are more human shaped with claws for fingers. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her chest with a cat-shaped cast. In Season 3, XLR8's outfit gain alternate coloring; the dark blue section becomes black while the light blue becomes darker blue. 'Gwen 10,000 as XLR8' XLR8's arms, legs and tail stripes are dark-blue and the body suit's black. There are less stripes on her tail and she is taller, have D-Cup breasts and strong-firm buttocks. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds, however in Knowledge is Power, XLR8 was clocked to reach about 750 mph (which XLR8 confirms that "all her Gwen jogging had finally pay off"). In The Knight of Forever, it was revealed that XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards at high speeds. Using this skill, she can input any code to deactivate devices. This was first shown in Universe 23. XLR8 also seem to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as she was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing her to dodge attacks with little effort. In Knowledge Is Power, it is shown that XLR8 is fast enough to run on water. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to cancel out Air Elementor's own tornado, either by running in circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. In The Krakken, XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of fishermen and Ben across a lake to shore without slowing down, as well as to greatly damage someone like Rosita's Mecha Suit with physical attacks, which are further enhanced by striking at rapid succession due to XLR8's speed. In The Knight of Forever, XLR8 was able to recover from injuries faster than other species, despite the brutal beating received from Forever King Driscol. She's even able to cling and crawl along the surfaces, either due to her claws or agility, or a combination of the two. Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow her down. Power Level Trivias *XLR8 is Gwen's fastest alien and was mostly used to travel to various countries within minutes. *XLR8's visor is linked to the Omnitrix's software, allowing her to scan and identify any targets as well as bringing up status and logbooks. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Kinecelerans